


The Shire

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Shire

Charlie hung her head, groaning. “Come on, kid!” She sighed. She heard your giggling as you ran through the house. “Your dad is going to kill me.” Somehow, you’d gotten into your mother’s make up. Dean was going to flip when he saw his 7 year old daughter with make up all over her face.

“You can’t catch me!” Your voice carried. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but smile slightly. You were like her niece, and she loved you to death. Even if you did take after your father.

Hearing her phone ring, Charlie picked up and swallowed. “Hey, Dean!”

 _“Hey, how’s my girls?”_ He sounded like he was in an excellent mood.

“Good. Good.” She said quickly.

Dean didn’t like the sound of that. _“Charlie, what’s going on…?”_ There was a tone of warning in his voice. _“Charlie!”_

She played it off. “Nothing, dude. Just girl time!” She chuckled nervously.

All of a sudden, you ran by using one of his shirts as a cape, a plunger as a staff, and something on your head? “I’M LEAVING THE SHIRE!” You yelled from the other room.

 _“You’re getting on my nerves, Charlie.”_ She knew he wasn’t happy.

“I’m quite vexing.” She chuckled. “We’re playing Lord of the Rings, okay? She’s like a cuter Bilbo Baggins, and I’m a younger Gandolf.” She told him.

Dean groaned. _“Why couldn’t you just say that?”_

Charlie deadpanned. “Because her bed time was an hour ago?” Or did he suddenly forget?

“THEY’RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENDARD, CHARLIE!” You yelled dramatically.

Turning her head, her eyes went wide. “If you’re going to quote the movies, at least don’t jump all over the place!” Charlie told you as she rushed to get you down from the kitchen table. “No wonder you can’t keep babysitters, Dean!” She snapped into the phone as your small feet hit the ground.

 _“Hey, you’re the one who geeked out my kid.”_ He told you, half teasingly.

“Not the broom, kid!”

There was a second of silence on the phone. _“Is my 7 year old beating your ass over there?”_ He laughed.

“Oh, now she’s Harry Potter.” Charlie mused. “NO QUIDDITCH IN THE HOUSE!” She pointed out. “Is your date almost done?” She asked, winded.

 _“Actually…”_ He laughed. _“I was calling to ask if you could stay over so we could just stay at a nice motel.”_ Dean told her.

She froze, her eyes scanning the house. “Uh, yeah. Sure…” She mused, wondering why the house was suddenly way too quiet for the level of wired you were.

 _“That was too easy.”_ He muttered.

“Well, you know me. Love the kid.” She said awkwardly.

 _“She hid, didn’t she?”_ Dean asked, knowing his daughter well.

“Maybe…”

_“Well, we’ll see you in the morning! Good luck with the tiny…wizard? Is she a wizard now?”_

“Well. Technically, as she’s claiming to be Harry.” Charlie shrugged. “But, have fun. I’m on the lookout for a tiny Dean.”

Dean laughed, knowing what she meant. _“Night, Charlie.”_

“Night, Dean.” She said before hanging up.

“Aunt Charlie!” You squealed behind her, causing her to scream and turn to look at you. Her hand was on her chest as she let out a breath. You held out the lightsaber she’d bought you for Christmas the night before. “I think it needs new batteries, Aunt Charlie!” You pouted slightly.

Charlie took it from you and chuckled lightly. “Let’s see what we can do, Padawan.” She grinned.


End file.
